Family
by showtunediva
Summary: Sequel to Forever Changed. About the Warbucks family and their adventures. I own no rights to any Annie characters. Enjoy.
1. Family Tree Project

**Family**

**A sequel to Forever Changed**

**Notes**: If you read my story **Forever Changed** (**Changed Forever** in the movies section) you will see that Oliver and Grace adopt Molly. This story is set three years after the musical and by this point Oliver and Grace have two children of their own.. twins named Frederick and Joanne who are one year old. I own no characters from Annie. This is set in the spring time. Annie is 14 in this story and Molly is 10.

Annie Warbucks smiled as she walked around the gallery that was in the mansion looking at all the paintings. She was lost in thought. She couldn't believe three years had passed since she had been adopted by Oliver, Oliver married Grace and their life together had begun. She often thought about where here other friends from the orphanage had ended up. She couldn't be happier with the way things had turned out for her and Molly, her best friend and adopted sister.

"Annie, where are you?"

Annie snapped out of her reverie to hear her mother calling her.

"In the gallery Mom." She responded.

Grace Warbucks entered the gallery and found her daughter staring at the painting Starry Starry Night by Vincent Van Gogh.

"Sweetheart, have you seen your sister? " Grace asked.

"She's in her room doing her math homework. Why?"

"Your father and I need to talk to you about something."

Annie looked at her mother. "Okay, I'll go get her."

Annie walked down the long hallway to the main foyer curious as to what her parents wanted to talk to her and her sister about. She tiptoed down the hall as to not wake up her sleeping twin sister and brother Joanne and Frederick.

"Molly, Mom and Dad want to talk to us." Annie said.

"Are we in trouble?" Molly asked.

"I doubt it. Come on, let's go downstairs." Annie said.

The two sisters went down the stairs and joined Grace and Oliver in Oliver's office.

"Girls we have some very exciting news for you." Grace said

Molly and Annie shared an intrigued glance

"Are you guys having another baby?" Molly asked

"No, this is actually about your friends from the orphanage." Oliver said.

Both girls' eyes glowed with excitement.

"What about them? "asked Molly.

" We got a letter from the woman who took over from Ms. Hannigan and one of the families who has a house in the next town over is inviting you all over for a barbeque when school gets out."

"Really? A party?" asked Molly.

"Leapin Lizards. That sure is swell. We'd sure love to see all our friends from the orphanage again. When is the party? Annie asked.

Grace was happy to see her daughters so excited. "June 15th. Do you girls want to go?"

"Do we ever! We haven't seen our friends from the orphanage in so long." Annie said. Molly nodded in agreement.

"Excellent. We will RSVP then and tell them you will be attending."

"Now then, why don't we go have dinner? I think we're having spaghetti and meatballs tonight." Olive said.

"Well, whatever it is it sure smells good." Molly said.

The family went into the dining room and no sooner had they sat down then the two infants awoke from their nap.

"Well, I suppose Frederick and Joanne have a sense it's time for dinner too."

"Molly, sweetheart do you want to help me feed your brother and sister?" Grace asked.

Molly nodded and the two left the room to go warm up the baby bottles in the kitchen,

Oliver smiled at his oldest daughter. "So how was your day at school today Annie?"

Annie sighed. "Good. We have a project for social studies to do about our family history. I have a feeling that's going to be a hard project though."

"How come?"

"Well I wanted to do two family trees. One for our family and one for my birthparents and I but I don't know enough info about my birth parents except the fact that they left me at the orphanage."

Oliver reached across the table and squeezed Annie's hand. "I'm sure we can find some information about your parents if we go to town hall. They're bound to have something."

"What about your family history Daddy? I need to include my aunts uncles and cousins on my family tree but I know nothing about your side of the family. I know Mom's an only child and Grandma and Grandpa Farrell are dead but I don't know much about your side."

Cartwheels turned in Oliver's chest. He knew that the charade of keeping his family history secret from Annie Grace and Molly had to end eventually.

"Well as you already know I had a twin brother who died when were both 12. His name was Frederick; your brother is named after him."

Annie looked at her father and noticed the sad look upon his face. "What did he die of?"

"We never knew exactly what the illness was and that's why we couldn't find the proper medicine to treat it."

"Did you have any brothers or sisters besides Frederick?"

"Yes, one sister named Gloria and one brother named Eugene."

"Are they still alive?"

"I would imagine so. I have been estranged from them for several years."

"Did you guys get in a fight?"

"No, after Fred's death I was so distraught that I left home for awhile and got work. I sent money to my mom and sister and brother for years but they never wrote back to me."

"What about your father?"

"He abandoned us and I never heard from him after my brother died."

"What were my grandparents' names?"  
"Walter and Margaret."

"Do I have any cousins?"

Oliver gave his daughter a sad smile. "That I don't know. I'm afraid. As I said I have been estranged from my brother and sister for several years."

"Have you ever considered trying to find them?

Oliver shook his head.

"I wouldn't know where to begin. I'm sure they both must be married now but I haven't the slightest idea where they would be living."

"What about Grandma Margaret, is she still alive?"

Oliver shook his head again. "She died a few years after Frederick. She was very ill for awhile. We never knew what kind of illness she had either."

Grace and Molly returned about 15 minutes later and took their places at the table.

"What discussion are we missing?" Grace asked.

"Annie was just telling me about her social studies project. She needs to make a family tree."

" I was just asking Daddy about his family history." Annie said. "Mom do you think we could make a copy of one of your old pictures of Grandma and Grandpa to put on my family tree?"

Grace smiled. "I don't see why not."

"Do you think I should put Mrs. Pugh down on the family tree as my grandmother on your side of the family since your mom is dead?" Annie asked Grace.

"I'm sure Mrs. Pugh would not mind that at all but you would need to check with her first." Oliver said.

Grace smiled at her husband. "I can almost guarantee it won't be a problem. Oliver, you know how close Helen and I have been since I started working here."

Oliver sheepishly looked at his wife. "Sometimes I forget how close the two of you are."


	2. Researching History

**Researching History**

**Family Chapter 2**

The following day after school Oliver met Annie in the foyer. Molly had gone over a friend's house. " Today we're going to town hall to do research for your social studies project."

Annie grinned excitedly "Yes, lets'."

The father and daughter got in the Duesuenberg and off they went.

Once they got to town hall they went to the receptionist.

Annie smiled. "Hi I'm Annie Warbucks I'm doing a project for school and I wanted to do some research on my parents."

The receptionist looked up at Oliver slightly confused. "Isn't this man your father?"

"Adopted father." Oliver corrected. "Annie wants to find out information about her birth parents. David and Margaret Bennett."

"Registry of deeds would be upstairs. That's where you'd find information of where people used to live. Not sure how far back the information goes back though. How old are you sweetheart? "she asked Annie.

"14. I was born on October 28th 1922 and left by my parents at the 14th Street girl's orphanage when I was just a few months old."

"Which floor would the registry of deeds be on ?" Oliver asked.

"Take the elevator to the 4th floor." The receptionist instructed.

"Thank you." Oliver said.

Once getting to the 4th floor Oliver and Annie were greeted by another receptionisht.

"How may I help you?"

"My daughter is doing a project on family history and wanted to know if you had any information about her birth parents David and Margaret Bennett?" Oliver asked.

"Are they living or dead?" the receptionist asked.

" I was born in 1922 and I think they died shortly after. I don't exactly know the date." Annie said.

"1922. That goes back 14 years we should be able to find something. Let me go see." The receptionist disappeared into the bare ck office.

Annie looked at her father excitedly. " Do you think they'll find anything?"

Oliver squeezed her shoulder. "I sure hope so sweetheart."

"Do you think we should ask if they have any information about where your brother and sister live?"

Oliver shrugged. "Might as well get as much information as we're able to

In about 20 minutes the secretary returned with a folder in her hand.

"Here's some information about the last place that your parents lived in and also their death certificates. They died within a few days of each other and your uncle and aunt were the ones who buried them."

Annie's ears perked up immediately. "I have an aunt and uncle?"

The secretary nodded. "Yes, you do. They live just over the river in Hoboken, New Jersey."

Oliver was just as surprised as Annie. "You mean to tell me Annie has had relatives all this time and they never came forward to claim her?"

"That seems to the case sir. Their names are Antoinette and James Bennett Annie's father's brother and his wife. Would you like their contact information?

Annie nodded excitedly. "Definitely!"

The secretary wrote down an address and phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Annie. "There you go. Sweetheart. Is there anything else I can help you folks with today?"

"Yes, actually there is. I was wondering if you had any information about Gloria and Eugene Warbucks?" Annie asked

"Who might those people be?" The secretary asked.

Oliver looked at her. "My brother and sister."

"I will go see what I can find." The secretary said

Annie was bubbling over with excitement. "I can't believe I have an aunt and uncle. Can we go to New Jersey to visit them?"

Oliver had always loved his daughter's enthusiasm. " Well I think it would be a little bit strange if we just showed up on their doorstep. I was thinking we could invite them over the house for dinner sometime later this week,"

"That would be swell." Annie smiled at her father.

With in 20 more minutes the secretary returned.

" , you're In luck! Your brother Eugene lives in Queens with his wife Anne and three children, and your sister Gloria is married to Richard Feldman and she lives in Quincy, Massachusetts."

"Well, I'll be darned!" Oliver said.

"Can we have them over for dinner too?" Annie asked.

"Why not? The more the merrier. May I have their contact information please?"

"Certainly sir."

Within 15 minutes Oliver and Annie were headed back to the mansion.

"Well that was certainly successful wasn't it?" Oliver grinned at his daughter.

"Definitely. Leapin Lizards I have three aunts and uncles! I can't wait to tell Mom and Molly." Annie returned her father's grin.

When they arrived home Grace greeted them at the door. She noticed her daughter's grin

" Someone is certainly happy. Was your trip to the town hall successful?"

Annie nodded.. "Mom, you'll never guess what! I have three aunts and uncles. One that lives in New Jersey, one that lives in Queens and one that lives in Massachusetts."

"3? I thought you only went to town hall to find info about your birth parents."

"We did. The first aunt and uncle is my birth dad's brother and his wife and then the second two are Daddy's brother and sister."

Grace's jaw dropped. "Oliver, this is wonderful news! Your brother and sister are still alive."

Oliver kissed his wife. "This is certainly a momentous occasion to celebrate. We will be having all three couples over for dinner within the next week. It will be great to see my brother and sister again."

"Oh boy oh boy! When can we have everyone over?" Annie asked

"I was thinking of sometime next week but I will have to make a few phone calls." Oliver replied.


	3. The Dinner

**The Dinner**

Family Chapter 3

I do not own rights to any Annie characters. Annie's aunts and uncle and younger brother and sister Frederick and Joanne are my original characters. Things are just starting to get good in this story. I can't wait to see where the plot will go from here. Also of note I have no personal connections to Quincy Mass but I have a family beach house in Hull which is one of the next towns over from Quincy so who knows they may end up spending the day at Nantasket Beach.

A week after her visit to the Town Hall Annie woke up on a Thursday morning full of anticipation and excitement. Today was the day she was going to meet her uncle and aunts. She was excited to learn more about her family history as well as hopefully find out more about her cousins.

Annie went into the kitchen to get her breakfast. Her mother and father were sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Good morning Annie." Grace said

Annie went over to kiss her mother "Good morning Mom." She then did the same thing to her father "Good morning Daddy."

"Good morning sweetie. Are you excited about meeting your aunts and uncles tonight?" Oliver asked.

Annie nodded. "Yes, Daddy. I'm a little bit nervous too."

"Whatever for?" asked Grace

"Well, just because I've never met my birth father's brother before. What if I get upset at him and say the wrong thing to him about not coming forward sooner?"

Grace rubbed Annie's back comfortingly. "Don't you worry about a thing my darling. Just be your charming self and you will be fine. "

After school Annie got started on her homework right away so she would have enough time to get ready for her guests. Dinner was expected to start at 6:30 but they would be coming over an hour early for cocktails.

There was a knock on her door. Molly peeked in.

'Come on in."

"Annie are you nervous to be meeting your aunts and uncles?"

Annie grinned at her sister. "Don't forget they're your aunts and uncles too."

"I was more referring to the aunt and uncle who were related to your birth parents."

Annie sighed. " Yes, I can honestly tell you that I am. What if I say the wrong thing to them?"

Molly gave her sister a squeeze. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

The two sisters did their homework. Around 4:30 their mother called up to them.

"Girls it's time to start getting ready for dinner. Molly let your sister get changed and come help me set the table?"

"Okay Mom " Molly called back

Annie went to her closet and looked through her dresses. She took about 5 minutes to think and finally decided on her yellow sundress.

The doorbell rang at about 5:15.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bennett." Drake announced.

Oliver stepped forward

"Welcome to our home. We're happy to have you here"

The blonde woman smiled. "Thank you for having us over. You have a lovely home." She settled her gaze on Annie. "You must be our niece."

Annie nodded and extended her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Aunt Antoinette."

James Bennett smiled at Annie fondly his eyes a bit misty. "It's so nice to finally meet you Annie. You look just like your mother."

Annie grinned. "Really? She and my father left me at the orphanage so soon after I was born I never really got to know her."

"If she was still alive she would have loved to see how you've grown in to such a lovely young woman."

"James, Antoinette this is my wife Grace and my other daughter Molly. We also have two infants but they are sleeping right now. Shall we have some pre-dinner drinks?"

"That would be lovely." Antoinette replied.

The four settled down in the study. "So Annie I would assume you want to know why we never came to look for you all these years?" James said.

Not knowing exactly how to phrase her sentence Annie simply nodded.

"Like your mom and dad at the time you were born we didn't really have a lot of money.. the depression was getting to a bitter point then and I was out of a job. Toni wasn't working either. It took us awhile to get on our feet and start a family of our own."

"So I have cousins then?" Annie asked

"Yes. We have a daughter named Margaret named after your mother and a son named Larry. Margaret is 12 and Larry is 8 and a half."

" When will I get to meet them?"

Antoinette smiled. "Soon, we hope. We'd like to have you over to our house later in the summer. We live an hour from the beach."

"That sounds swell. Can we work something out?" Annie looked at her parents.

Grace squeezed her daughter's hand. "I'm sure we can sweetheart."

Drake appeared In the doorway of the study. "Mr and Mrs. Eugene Warbucks sir."

"Show them in Drake."

Moments later a man who was a bit shorter than Oliver with dark brown hair and a woman with auburn hair entered the study.

"Oliver, dear brother. Long time no see."

Oliver stood and hugged his brother. "So great to see you after all these years Gene."

"This is my wife Anne.. and I'm assuming this young girl is our niece Annie."

Annie smiled. "That's me. This is my mom Grace and my sister Molly and Uncle Jim and my Aunt Toni."

Gene grinned "Nice to meet you all." "Oliver, old boy how about a drink?"

Oliver smiled at his younger brother. "Definitely , what would you like brandy, gin and tonic, red wine?"

"Red wine is great."

"Oliver your house is gorgeous." Anne quipped.

"Thank you." Oliver said.

"It's no surprise I have such beautiful nieces." Gene said "How old are you two lovely ladies?"

"I'm 14 and Molly's 10. We also have a baby brother and sister Frederick and Joanne. They're asleep right now though." Annie replied.

Within 30 minutes it was time to eat dinner.

"So Annie what grade are you in now?" Gene asked.

"8th. I'll be a freshmen in high school this fall."

"I can't believe that." Antoinette said.

"Neither can we." Grace concurred.

"And what about you Molly I'm supposing you must be in 4th grade?"

Molly shook her head. "5th."

"They grow up so fast." Oliver remarked.

"Uncle Gene, do you and Aunt Anne have any kids?"

"Yes, we have a daughter named Isabella who is 11 and a son Eli who is 9."

"When do we get to meet them?"

"They were actually going to come tonight but ended up having plans with their friends at the last minute. We'd love to have you over our house one of these days , so you girls can meet them." Gene smiled broadly at his nieces.

"We'd like that." Annie said.

"Do you sister and her husband have any children?" Grace asked

Gene nodded his head. "Yes, they have two boys Patrick and Jonathan who are 11 and 8."

"Good golly, we're all so close in age." Annie noted.

Gloria nodded. "That you are. We should really all go down to Massachusetts this summer and spend the day with them. The beaches are really quite lovely in that area. We could also go to the carousel at Paragon Park in Hull." Anne said.

"We can also spend the day in Boston." Gene said.

Annie and Molly looked at their parents eagerly. As if she could read their minds Grace grinned across the table at Gene.

"That would be lovely. I'm sure we could take a couple days' vacation. I haven't seen that area before and would love to go to Boston to go shopping in Faneuil Hall."

Annie couldn't wait to meet all her cousins. She was almost positive many happy memories would be made with all of them.


	4. Diary Interlude

Diary Interlude

Family Chapter 4

Thursday March 15th 1936

Dear Diary

I can't believe it! I actually met my father's brother and his wife tonight. They came over and had dinner with us. My uncle Jim says I look exactly like my mother and it makes me so happy that I resemble her. I really wish I had gotten to know both of my parents before they put me up for adoption. No use looking back on the past though. I totally cannot complain about my life the way it is now with Daddy Warbucks, Mom , Molly and my little brother and sister Frederick and Joanne. Daddy's brother Gene and his wife Anne also came over for dinner. They live in Queens which is not very far from us… only about 20 or 30 minutes. I have six cousins who I can't wait to meet. Their names are Margaret and Larry, Isabella and Eli and Patrick and Jonathan. I look so forward to getting to know them and the many happy memories we will make with each other. I am also looking forward to seeing my friends from the orphanage again. There will be a reunion barbeque when school is over for the year. This summer will be so fantastic. Leapin Lizards!

Love

Annie


	5. The Orphan Reunion

**The Orphan Reunion**

**Family Chapter 5**

No rights to Annie characters are mine. Silvia and Kate are the ensemble orphans.

The phone rang in the Warbucks home on a Saturday afternoon. Annie answered.

"Good afternoon Warbucks residence."

"Good afternoon this is Frieda from the 14th Street Girls Orphanage is Grace there?

"Hi Frieda this is Annie. My mom is out in the garden picking vegetables for dinner. I can go get her if you want."

"That's no problem Annie. I'll be happy to leave the message with you. It's about the orphan barbeque."

Annie's heartbeat quickened. "It's not cancelled is it? Molly and I are so excited about it."

"Of course not dear. The people who are hosting it just had to change the date because they had a conflict come up in their schedule."

"When's the new date?"

"It has been moved from June 15th to May 29th. Do you think you and Molly should still be able to make it?"

"I'll check with my mom… I don't think we're going anywhere for Memorial Day weekend."

"Can you have your mom call me back? I'm in the office til 5:00 today."

"Sure."

"Thank you Annie." The line went dead.

About five minutes later Grace entered the kitchen from the patio with a basketful of fresh vegetables. "Annie we're having an early dinner tonight. Would you like to help me make a salad?"

"Sure. Mom. Frieda from the Orphanage just called. Are we going away for Memorial Day weekend?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"They had to change the day of the barbeque and Frieda was just calling to make sure Molly and I were still able to go."

"When's the new date?"

"May 29th."

"There should be no problems with that date. Did Frieda want me to call her back?"

"Yeah, she's in the office til 5."

"I'll give her a call back now then."

The phone call lasted about 5 minutes. Grace smiled at her daughter. You're all set. The party starts at 2:00 and goes til 7:00 or 7:30 in the evening."

Annie seemed to be deep in thought.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?"

"What if my friends aren't the same as I remember them as?"

Grace squeezed Annie's shoulder. "I'm sure being adopted has changed them for the better. What are you so worried about?"

"It's just we haven't all been together in so long. What if they don't like me and Molly anymore?"

Grace noticed that Annie looked like she was about to burst into tears. She pulled her into her arms and rubbed her back.

"Annie, darling. You and Molly are the two most sweetest caring people I know. I don't think people would change so drastically that they wouldn't like you anymore. You worry too much."

Weeks passed and soon the day of the barbeque arrived. It was the day that Annie and Molly had been looking forward to for months. Annie and Molly got into their bathing suits and got into the Dusenberg to head to the house of Tessie's adopted parents. When they arrived Tessie ran over to meet her friends.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness I'm so happy to see you guys again. Oh my goodness, oh my goodness. "

Annie reached out and squeezed Tessie. "We're happy to see you too Tessie. Is anyone else here yet?"

Tessie nodded. "Yup. Pepper and July are here. We're still waiting for Duffy, Silvia and Kate. This party is going to be so much fun."

Oliver and Grace followed their daughters into the back yard and greeted the other parents.

"Amanda, thank you so much for hosting this party. Annie hasn't stopped talking about it since she first heard about it." Grace said to Tessie's mother.

Amanda Williamson smiled. "Tessie has wanted to have her friends over for such a long time. We're so happy to host. It's so great that all the girls have managed to keep in touch with each other over the past couple years."

Grace returned her smile. "Isn't it though? It's really amazing how much these girls have matured since being adopted. They're all growing up into such beautiful young women."

"Why don't you and Oliver come and join the rest of us? We're having cocktails in the tiki hut."

"We'd love that.. though we can't stay for long because we have some work to get done back at the house. We will be back at 7:30 to pick up the girls."

Amanda led Oliver and Grace over to the tiki hut where there was a bar with stools set up. The parents of July and Pepper were already seated at the bar sipping margaritas.

Later that evening when Grace and Oliver returned to pick up Annie and Molly their daughters were all smiles.

Annie hugged her friend. "Thank you for having us over Tessie. We had such a great time. You guys will definitely have to come over for my birthday party in October."

Tessie grinned. "I love your house Annie. I can't wait to come over again. I'm so glad you guys could come to the party."

Annie waved at Tessie's mother. "Thank you Mrs. Williamson. We had a swell time."

Amanda hugged Annie. "You girls are welcome any time. Don't you forget that."

Annie and Molly headed to the car. Once the got in and the car started heading back toward the mansion Grace turned around and smiled at her daughters. "So did you girls have fun at Tessie's today?"

Molly and Annie both nodded. "We sure did Mom, we swam and ate hot dogs and played volleyball and horeshoes. We really can't wait to go over there again. We hope they have another party soon." Annie said.

"I was thinking we could have a party later on in the summer where have all your friends over as well as your cousins? How does that sound?" Grace asked.

"Leapin Lizards,Mom that's a swell idea" Annie said.

"Can we have a fourth of July party with fireworks?" Molly asked.

"I don't see why we couldn't." Grace said

When they arrived back at the mansion the family walked up the front driveway to the porch.

Annie wrapped her arms around her mother's waist.

"You were right Mom. I was worried for no reason. Everyone still likes me. I don't know what made me think otherwise."

Grace kissed the top of Annie's head. "See, sweetheart. Like I said you have nothing to worry about it."

"I love you." Annie whispered.

Grace wrapped her arms around her daughter once again kissing the top of her head softly. "I love you too my beautiful darling."


	6. Grace's Letter to Her Mom

Grace's Letter to Her Mom

Family Chapter 6

May 29, 1936

Dear Mom,

I miss you and Daddy every day and wish you were here with me. Why did you have to leave me so soon? I've managed to move on but it's been difficult. The hole in my heart is simply too big. I have finally met the man of my dreams and you would absolutely love him. I know you were smiling down on my wedding day and Daddy was too but I really wish you could have seen me in person.

It's funny how things work out actually. I came to work for Oliver Warbucks after you died and I never expected things to turn out the way they did. His cook Helen Pugh has been like a mother to me ever since I started to work her but nothing can ever really replace the bond that the two of us shared. I never would have guessed that Oliver had romantic feelings for me. One factor changed all that… your granddaughter Annie. Three years ago she danced into our lives and captured both our hearts. We adopted her on Christmas Eve. What a glorious Christmas that was! You have four grandchildren now who I'm sure who you and Daddy would love and spoil rotten. Not long after we adopted Annie we adopted Molly who was one of Annie's close friends from the orphanage. She is just as darling as Annie is. About a year ago Oliver and I had children of our own, twins a boy and a girl named Frederick and Joanne. Joanne's middle name is Rachel after you. You would be so proud of our family…I know Daddy would be too.

I love you.

Love Always,

Grace

**Note:** Okay for the most part this story has been focused around Annie and Molly. I figured since I mentioned Grace's family history briefly in my last fic I would throw in something from her point of view. I think it's a good thing to have a story to have varying viewpoints. I am not really sure how long this fic will end up being.. for now I suppose I will go with the flow and see where it will take me. Hope everyone is enjoying this. Thanks for all the comments thus far. They are greatly appreciated. Please feel free to read my other stories as well. I may also write a separate story that focuses soley on Grace's relationship with her parents.


	7. 8th Grade Graduation

**8****th**** Grade Graduation**

**Family Chapter 7**

Thanks to Manuelmusical14 for the suggestion for this chapter! Once again Annie's aunts uncles cousins and twin brother and sister are my original characters and I own **NO RIGHTS **to any Annie characters. Also I am planning on doing a story that focuses on Grace's backstory. I have seen two perspectives of her family life..one without parents and one with parents and siblings. Once this story is complete that will be the next challenge I will do. The intended length for this story is about 10-12 chapters. Thanks for reading. Hope you all are enjoying this.

The Monday after Memorial Day Annie came bursting through the door of the house and immediately ran into her father's study.

"Daddy, you'll never guess what? I am giving a speech at the 8th grade graduation in a few weeks."

Oliver hugged his daughter. "How exciting Annie. You must feel so honored to have been selected by your classmates."

"Yeah, I guess." Annie's excitement slightly faded.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Well, it's just that I've never given a speech before. I don't really know what to say."

Oliver grinned. "I can help you with that darling. As part of my job I give a lot of speeches. I can help you craft the perfect speech."

Annie squeezed her father. "Thanks Daddy."

Over dinner Annie told her mother and her sister the news.

"Annie, sweetheart. That's so exciting. We're so happy for you." Grace said.

"Daddy's gonna help me work on my speech. What dress do you think I should wear to the graduation?"

"I really like the dress you wore when your uncle and aunts came over." Molly said.

Grace grinned at her daughter. "I'll help you pick out the perfect outfit."

Annie glanced up at her parents. " Can we have a party for my 8th grade graduation? I'd like to invite my friends from the orphanage and my cousins."

"I don't see why not. When is the graduation?" Oliver asked

"June 20th which is 2 weeks from Friday. The ceremony starts at 4. Maybe we could have a barbeque and a pool party afterwards or the next day?"

"Sounds like a grand idea. I'll start making some phone calls." Oliver said.

The weeks before the graduation flew by in a blur. Annie memorized her speech but regardless of this was still pretty nervous about getting up in front of huge crowd of her classmates and their families to speak. This was a completely new experience for her.

On the day of the graduation as she was getting dressed for the ceremony Oliver knocked on her door.

"Ready for this afternoon?" he asked his daughter.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." Annie said.

Oliver squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "You'll do fine princess. Don't you worry about a thing."

At the ceremony Oliver and Grace sat in the audience with Molly, Eugene & Gloria and their son Eli and James and Antoinette and their children. The eldest of Eugene and Anne's children Isabella had offered to stay back at the mansion and baby sit Frederick and Joanne. Annie was the second person to speak and Grace could tell that she looked a little bit nervous. As soon as Annie got up to the microphone and cleared her throat she began to speak.

"My name is Annie Warbucks. I would like to thank all the families for attending the ceremony today and celebrating this momentous occasion with all of us. As a group we have truly overcome a lot of challenges this year but I have been impressed with the way we have overcome these challenges. I am so excited for what lies ahead of us all in high school. If our four years here were great I have no doubt that our four years of high school will be even better. Congrats 8th grade class of 1936."

Grace had tears in her eyes. She was so proud of Annie for how she had grown and matured in the past three years and couldn't wait to see where the next four years and beyond would lead her. The possibilities were endless.

After the ceremony the Warbucks clan headed back to the mansion and the festivities began. Annie's friends from the orphanage came over soon after the family arrived home.

Antoinette and Anne helped Grace set up the food tables.

"Grace, I bet you couldn't be prouder of Annie." Antoinette said.

"I think we're all proud of her... but I'm the most proud of her. She's really an amazing kid." Grace smiled at the sister in law of Annie's birth father. "I bet if your brother in law and his wife had lived they would have been proud of her too."

Antoinette nodded. "They are smiling down on you and Oliver Grace. I'm sure they would be so happy to see Annie in such a wonderful home and part of such a beautiful family."

Grace had tears in her eyes and reached over to hug Antoinette. "Thank you Antoinette. Annie has made such a difference in our lives. I don't think we'd even be married if it wasn't for her. I was always felt like a mother to her even when I wasn't married to Oliver."

The party went splendidly. Annie had a wonderful time getting to know all of her cousins and introducing her to her friends from the orphanage.

That night as Annie was getting ready for bed Grace came into her room.

"Annie, I couldn't begin to tell you how proud I am of you."

Annie grinned her thousand watt grin "I did real good on my speech didn't I Mom?

Grace pulled Annie into a warm embrace. "Yes my darling, you did a wonderful job on your speech. You spoke sol eloquently. I was very impressed."

"Thank you and Daddy so much for my party today Mom. I really had a lot of fun spending time with my friends and getting to know my cousins."

Grace grinned. "I am happy you had a great time today. I think this is just the beginning of the many happy memories you will make with your cousins."

"When can we plan a trip to New Jersey to visit Uncle Jim, Aunt Antoinette, Margaret and Larry?"

"Soon my darling. Aunt Antoinette and Uncle Jim can't wait to have you and Molly over. Did you seem to get along with Larry and Margaret?"

Annie nodded. "We got along with all our cousins. I can't wait to spend more time with them this summer."

Annie climbed into bed and Grace tucked her in.

"Mom, can you lay down with me like you used to do when I was younger?"

Grace smiled. "Of course sweetie."

Grace lay down next to Annie who instantly curled into her side; she rubbed her back and stroked the stray curls from her forehead.

"I know I still have the whole summer ahead of me but I am really nervous about high school." Annie said

"Well the first year of high school is scary for everyone.. it was even scary for me but it's only scary for thie first few days and then you get used to it." Grace consoled.

Annie placed a soft kiss on her mother's cheek. "I love you Mom. You're the best and mean so much to me." She whispered.

Grace returned the kiss, placing hers on Annie's forehead. "I love you too Annie, my precious."

Grace continued to rub Annie's back until she fell asleep then she tucked her in, closed the light and closed the door quietly behind her.


	8. Sisters

**Sisters**

**Molly's perspective**

**Family Chapter 8**

Hi. I'm Molly the youngest orphan from the 14th Street Girls Orphanage. I was 7 years old when I was adopted by Mr. Warbucks in January of 1934. My birthday was right after Thanksgiving. I always had it tough at the orphanage because I was the youngest orphan. Pepper always picked on me and I never liked her much for it. It still remember the day that Mr, Warbucks , Ms Farrell and Annie came to adopt me. Annie came up to the woman I shared with Kate and Duffy with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Annie!" I said throwing my arms around her legs.

Annie picked me up and gave me a big squeeze. "Hi Ya Molly. Let's get you all packed up!"

"Packed up? Where are we going?"

"Daddy Warbucks and Ms. Farrell are downstairs singing adoption paperwork. You're coming home with us."

My eyes were as big as saucers. "Really?"

Annie laughed at my expression. "Yes, really! We're gonna be sisters! Isn't that so great?"

I had always looked up to Annie as a big sister so this was the best news ever!

I threw her arms around my neck

"Let's get going then. They're waiting for us downstairs."

That was three years ago. I'm still amazed that I'm living in this huge mansion. It was a hard adjustment but I got used to it after awhile. I'm 10 now and going into 6th grade. The orphanage is being torn down soon and being turned into a school which I will hopefully be going to in the fall. I am so happy with the way things turned out. Annie is a great big sister… the best sister I could ever ask for. We recently found out we have a whole bunch of cousins who live close by and can't wait to know them better. No matter where my birth parents are I bet they would be happy that I have found a wonderful family.

**Notes: ** I eventually plan on writing a oneshot about Annie and Molly's relationship as sisters.. don't exactly know what the plot for that will be yet. Again I own no characters from Annie. All Annie's aunts uncles and cousins are my original characters.


	9. NJ&Back2School

**New Jersey Weekend and Back To School Jitters**

Family Chapter 9

**Notes:** This was originally supposed to be two chapters but I decided to combine it into one. Again, I own **NO **characters from Annie. Her aunts, uncles and cousins are my own creation.

The 3rd weekend in July was highly anticipated for Molly and Annie. They would be staying over night at their Aunt Toni's and Uncle Jim's from Friday-Monday. Annie had been looking forward to this for weeks. Molly on the other hand was a bit anxious about spending the weekend away from her parents.

"Annie, I'm scared for this weekend."

Annie looked at her sister slightly confused. "Why? We're going to have so much fun in New Jersey."

"I'm going to miss Mommy and Daddy though."

"We'll only be gone for a few days, they'll be picking us up on Monday afternoon."

Molly still did not feel comforted.

Friday afternoon Oliver drove the girls to Hoboken in the Dusenberg. He smiled at his daughters in the rearview mirror.

"Are you girls ready for this weekend?"

"I am but Molly's a bit scared." Annie said

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" Oliver asked his youngest daughter.

"I don't like being away from you and Mommy." she whispered

Oliver's heart broke. "It will only be for a few days darling. We'll be back to pick you up on Monday night."

Antoinette greeted them at the door. " Annie Molly we're so excited for you to stay with us this weekend. We have so much fun stuff planned."

Margaret, who was standing next to her mother smiled at her cousins. " Hi Annie, come on I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Margaret grabbed their suitcases and Annie followed her up the stairs.

Molly was squeezing Oliver's hand so tightly that he thought it might loose circulation.

"Molly's a bit nervous about spending the weekend away from Grace and I." he explained

Antoinette took the little girl's other hand. " We're going to do a lot of fun things this weekend sweetheart, you won't even be the least bit homesick."

Molly nodded and released her grip from Oliver's hand. Oliver laid a kiss on her forehead.

"You girls be good for Aunt Toni and Uncle Jim and we'll see you on Monday night."

"Okay Daddy." she whispered.

The weekend flew by in a blur filled with activites such as going to the beach, going to the zoo and going to Six Flags. Oliver and Grace arrived at 6:15pm on Monday evening.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Molly said joyfully.

"Hi Sweetheart, we missed you girls this weekend. Did you have a good time?" Grace asked scooping Molly up into her arms.

Molly buried her face into Grace's neck so Annie answered on both of their behalves."

"We had a great time Mom! We went to the beach and the zoo. Aunt Toni and Uncle Jim also took us to Six Flags. We can't wait to come back."

Antoinette hugged Annie tightly. "You girls are welcome anytime sweetheart. We're glad you had fun."

"I love you guys!" Annie said

Jim was next to embrace her. "We love you too darling."

"Thanks for having them over. We'll have to have you all over for a pool party before school starts." Oliver said.

Jim smiled. "Just let us know when."

The family left. Annie was bubbling over with excitement about the next time she would be seeing her cousins. Molly had fallen asleep in Grace's arms.

Annie could barley believe that summer had flown by so quickly and school would be starting in less than a month. Now matter how much she tried to avoid it she was still very anxious about starting high school. One morning she beat her father downstairs for breakfast. She needed to talk to her mother privately about her anxious feelings knowing she'd be the best at alleviating them.

Her mother sat at the kitchen table sipping tea. Mrs. Pugh was at the stove making pancakes.

"Good morning Annie." Mrs. Pugh said.

"Good morning Mrs. Pugh." Annie replied

Annie walked over and kissed her mother. "Good morning Mom."

Grace pulled her daughter into a hug. "Good morning sweetheart."

Mrs. Pugh served Annie a cup of orange juice and a dish with 2 pancakes and 2 pieces of toast.

Grace noticed her daughter's look of anxiety and instantly guessed what was on her mind.

"Still nervous about starting high school darling?"

Annie nodded.

"What's your biggest fear?"

Annie didn't answer right away as she processed her thoughts.

"Several, actually." She finally replied.

Grace waited patiently for her daughter to continue.

"First off, the high school is such a bigger building than the middle school. What if I get lost?"

Mrs. Pugh smiled. She knows she shouldn't be eavesdropping but she wanted to help Annie as much as Grace did. She poured herself some coffee and sat down at the table.

"Annie, love do you remember when you first to came to stay here for Christmas three years ago and how big you thought the house was?"

Annie nodded, not quite sure what kind of comparison the older woman was trying to make.

"Think of the high school in that way.. a place that's big and scary when you first arrive but will seem smaller once you get used to it."

Grace smiled at Helen Pugh. She couldn't have said that better.

Annie nodded. "Okay, secondly I just got my schedule in the mail and I have no classes together with any of my friends. I'm kind of nervous to meet new people."

Grace smiled at her daughter. "I have no doubt in my mind that you will have no problem making friends darling. You are the most outgoing person that I know."

"What if I don't fit in anywhere?"

Grace's heart broke remembering when she was younger and how she floated from group to group.

"You'll find that special group of friends who will see you for the caring and intelligent person that you are." Mrs. Pugh said and Grace nodded in agreement.

"And what about boys?"

Grace smiled at her daughter playfully. "What about boys?"

"How will I know which one is the right one for me?"

Mrs. Pugh took Annie's hands and both of hers.

"Annie, you are still very young. You'll have a long time to find that special someone. Don't rush things. Patience is important."

Grace smiled remembering that was the same advice that Helen had given to her when she was having her problems admitting her feelings for Oliver.

"Do you feel better now sweetheart?" Grace asked.

"Yes. Definitely!" Annie smiled at both her mother and Mrs. Pugh and then went back to eating her breakfast.

Once she was done and had cleared her plate she got up and whispered something into Mrs. Pugh's ear. Grace smiled, having a feeling she knew exactly what it was.  
A smile broke across Mrs. Pugh's face and she hugged Annie happily. Annie then skipped out of the kitchen and up to her bed room to get ready for the day.

"Did she tell you that sees you as grandmother figure to her?" Grace asked.

Helen Pugh got up and put her arm around Grace. "She most certainly did. How long have you known that?"

"Since she was working on her family tree project in March. I think things have just been so hectic since then she hasn't gotten the chance to tell you until right now."

Mrs. Pugh rubbed Grace's back. "I know how special Annie is to you darling. I am so happy she thinks of me a grandmother figure. We should do something together sometime... just the three of us."

Grace grinned widely. "I think Annie would absolutely love that!"

Grace leaned over and kissed Mrs. Pugh's cheek. "I love you Helen."

Mrs. Pugh gave Grace a squeeze. "I love you too sweetheart."


	10. Beach Party

**Beach Party**

**Cousins Chapter 3**

So I am definitely hoping that Mandlicious and I can work something out in order to extend this fic a little bit longer. It was intended to be four chapters but I am loving writing about Annie's new found family so much that I want it to be at least 6 or 7 chapters.. no more than 7 though. Hope you all are enjoying this.

Annie was having a hard time believing that summer was almost over and school was going to start in less than three weeks. After a wonderful with their Aunt Jen and cousin Kathryn in Chicago Annie and Molly were looking forward to spending the final weekend of summer with their cousins Isabella and Eli at a beach in the Hamptons.

Once again it was another early morning for Annie and Molly. Their family had to leave for the beach by no later than 8:30am in order to not hit too much traffic on the way up so they would be able to get a good parking space. Gene and Anne Warbucks and their two children arrived at Oliver & Grace's house at 7:45.

"Aunt Anne Uncle Gene Eli Bella!" Annie explained happily running to greet her cousins aunt and uncle.

Gene Warbucks swept his oldest niece up in a bear hug. "Hey, kiddo. Are you girls ready for a fun day at the beach today?"

Annie nodded. "Definitley."

Molly was not quite awake yet and still rubbing sleep from her eyes. She admired her sister for having so much energy so early in the morning. All she wanted to do was go back to bed.

She tugged at Grace's arm. "Mama, I'm still sleepy."

Grace scooped her daughter up in her arms. "I know sweetie pie. You can sleep in the car on the way up. You'll need all your energy for the fun day we're going to have at the beach."

The group piled into the Dusenberg and off they went for the Hamptons.

Molly slept in Grace's arms while Annie excitedly chatted with her cousins about the fun day they would have together and also the start of school.

Isabella was in the same grade as Molly.

"I really wish we lived in the same part of the city Annie. That way me and Molly could go to school together."

Annie nodded. "I know. It sure would be swell if you and Molly went to the same school. She's a bit nervous about starting middle school. Almost as I nervous as I am about starting high school."

Grace smiled at her oldest daughter. "They two of you really have nothing to be worried about. You will be just fine."

Annie returned her mother's smile remembering the discussion she had had with her mom and Mrs. Pugh in the kitchen two days prior. She was a little less anxious about school starting because of this conversation. She wanted to give Molly similar advice about starting 6th grade.

Once they arrived at the beach Annie Isabella Eli and Molly set off to explore the beach by themselves.

"Make sure you stick together." Grace called after them.

Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder. "They'll be fine." He whispered.

They arrived back 20 minutes later full of excitement.

Annie was jumping up and down. "We walked all the way down to the tide pools Mom. We should all walk down there later. It's so cool."

Grace smiled, she had always loved her oldest daughter's constant amount of energy and wondered sometimes why Molly was so quiet and reserved… the complete opposite of her older sister.

"Sure Honey, we can all go down and look at the tide pools after lunch."

The family stayed at the beach til sunset then headed for home. All the children slept in the car. Molly slept in Grace's lap as she had on the way to the beach.

Once they arrived at the mansion Gene and his family got out of the car. Isabella and Eli hugged their aunt and uncle.

"Thanks for a great day Aunt Grace and Uncle Oliver." They said in unison.

Grace squeezed her niece and nephew tightly kissing them both on the forehead. "You're welcome darlings. We'll see you soon."

Grace tucked Molly into bed and then headed to Annie' room. Her oldest daughter was reading a book.

Grace sat down on the side of Annie's bed looking concerned.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Annie asked

'Well sweetheart, I'm just a little worried about your sister."

Annie looked at her mother, slightly confused. "Why?"

"Was she always quiet and shy when you were at the orphanage or does she just take awhile to warm up to people?"

Annie shook her head. "No, she's not normally so quiet and shy. I'm not really sure what's been going on with her lately."

"Did she act strangely at all when you went to Chicago?"

"No, not really. She did tell me that she missed you and Daddy a lot though. I think it just takes her awhile to get used to new situations."

"I'm just worried about her starting school that's all. I think she's a little scared too."

Annie smiled , got out from under the covers and put her arm around her mother's shoulder.

"She'll be fine Mom, don't worry about it. Duffy is in 7th grade and I told her to watch out for Molly for me since I'll be in the high school and won't see her every day at school."

"Duffy is such a wonderful friend and you're an amazing big sister." Grace said rubbing Annie's back and kissing her on the cheek.

Annie smiled and nuzzled into her mom's chest.

"You're the best mom in the whole world and Molly agrees." Annie said

Grace had tears in her eyes. "You girls are absolutely everything to me. I love both of you to the moon and back." she stroked the stray hairs from Annie's forehead and laid a gentle kiss on it.

"We love you too Mom." Annie said.

Annie grinned up at her mother. "What did Mrs. Pugh say after I left the kitchen that day after I told her I think she's like a grandmother to me?"

Grace returned her daughter's grin. "She was quite surprised but very happy with the compliment. She cares for you a great deal Annie.. just like your father and I do."

"So is it okay if I call her Grandma Helen now instead of Mrs. Pugh?"

"I don't see why not. She suggested we should do something together sometime, just the three of us. How does that sound to you?"

Annie's grinned widened. "Great. Can the three of us do something special for my birthday together?"

"We'll plan something special for you darling. Don't you worry."

Grace tucked her daughter in and kissed her good night.

"Sweet dreams my precious Annie, I love you."

Annie fell asleep quickly. Grace smiled. She was looking forward to what the upcoming school year had to bring for both of her daughters and hoped more than anything that they'd be less nervous about their first day of school as it drew nearer and nearer.

Grace turned out the light, kissed Annie's forehead once more then quietly let herself out of the room shutting the door behind her.

After Grace had finished tucking Annie into bed she still felt she needed to talk to someone about her nervousness about Molly starting school. Helen Pugh was always the best at giving her advice about anything so she knocked on her door.

"Come in Grace." She replied

Grace entered the room. Mrs. Pugh was sitting up in bed reading a book.

"What's on your mind my dear?"

Grace took a seat on the bed. I'm just worried about Molly that's all."

Mrs. Pugh patted the space on the bed next to her inviting Grace to join her under the covers.

Grace obliged and curled in to her side. Helen rubbed her back.

"What's got you so worried about Molly my dear?"

"Well haven't you noticed how shy and reserved she's been acting recently?"

Mrs. Pugh nodded. "Does that concern you?"

"Yes it does. She told me that's she's really nervous about starting school."

"I think that's pretty normal for any child starting middle school."

Grace nodded. "I know but Oliver and I have noticed that she has a lot of trouble adjusting to new social situations. I'm really concerned that her transition to middle school will be a difficult one and that she'll have trouble making new friends."

Grace nuzzled in to Mrs. Pugh's chest and Helen continued to rub her back.

"I'm sure she'll be fine honey. You really have nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right." Grace said sighing.

Helen kissed Grace's forehead. "I love you my Gracie Liz."

Grace bit back the urge to call Helen Mama. She really wanted to but she knew Helen could never fully replace her mother's place in her heart.

"You want to call me Mom, don't you?" Helen whispered.

Grace nodded.

"It's okay dear. You don't have to hesitate. I know I can't ever really replace your mother but we've become so close in these past six years that you've become like a daughter to me.

Grace nodded again with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Mama."

Helen kissed Grace on the top of the head continuing to rub her back. Grace fell asleep in Helen's arms feeling the safest she'd ever felt since her mother died. She was happy that she'd grown so close to Helen.

Grace awoke at 3 in the morning feeling slightly disoriented. She had completely forgotten she had fallen asleep in Helen's bed the night before and was used to waking up next to Oliver. She heard Molly crying and softly got out of bed and went to her room to see what was wrong.

"Molly, Mommy's here. What's wrong sweetie pie?"

Molly reached up for her mother's hands and Grace gathered her youngest daughter in her arms.

"I had a bad dream." Molly whispered and then buried her face into her mother's neck.

'Shh, darling it's alright.. do you want to tell me about your dream?"

Molly continued to sob and Grace rubbed her hands up and down her back.

When her sobs quieted Molly finally said, "My dream was about going back to school."

Grace knew her daughter was nervous about starting 6th grade.

"Honey, you have nothing to fear about school. Annie said you were nervous about making friends but there is really nothing to be worried about. You're a wonderful girl and you'll have no trouble making friends. Duffy is a year above you… you'll see her every day. Maybe she'll let you hang out with her and her friends."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Now go back to sleep."

Molly kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Grace shut the door behind her and headed down the hallway toward her and Oliver's room.

The second week in September, Molly's teacher called Grace and Oliver in for a parent teacher conference. Grace had a feeling she knew what this about.

"Mr. & Mrs. Warbucks, first of all I wanted let the two of you know that Molly is an excellent student. So far she has been doing well in all her classes."

"But she's having trouble fitting in socially?" Oliver countered.

Molly's teacher nodded her head. "Yes, so it appears. Has she had any troubles at home with being social?"

"I think she just has a hard time adjusting to new social situations. We're hoping it's just a phase she's going through." Grace said looking worried.

"Have the other kids been nice to her?" Oliver asked looking concerned.

"Certainly. They always try to include her in things but Molly seems to be the type of person that would rather do her work alone instead of do projects in large groups."

Grace felt horrible for her daughter. She wished she could get into her head and figure out what was wrong with her.

Mr. and Mrs. Warbucks may I ask you a somewhat personal question?"

"Go right ahead." Grace said.

"Well I know Molly was adopted. Did she have a good home life in her previous home? Maybe the reason she is so shy and socially awkward is because she didn't not have a good experience with the siblings she had in her previous home or had trouble getting along with her other friends at the orphanage."

"I can assure you that whenever she gets together with friends from the orphanage she and her sister always have a wonderful time." Oliver said.

Grace vowed to get to the reason behind Molly's shyness. She wanted her daughter to be happy in school and have a lot of friends.

That afternoon after school Grace met Molly and Annie in the foyer.

"Molly, sweetheart your father and I need to talk to you in the office." Grace said softly.

"Am I in trouble?" the little girl whispered.

"Of course not darling There's just something we're worried about."

Annie headed up to her room to do her homework and Grace put her arm around Molly and they headed to Oliver's office.

Grace sat down next to Molly on the couch and Oliver joined them a few minutes later.

"Molly, darling, your mother and I had a meeting with your teacher this morning before school started and she said you've been having issues fitting in with the other kids." Oliver said

A tear slid down Molly's cheek "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Grace noticed her daughter was upset.

"Honey, we're not mad at you but we are a little worried." Grace said

"We wanted to know what makes you so afraid to make new friends?" Oliver asked

Molly's tears started to flow down her cheeks more freely.

"In the school I went to before I was sent to the orphanage I was picked on constantly. I didn't have a lot of friends. Once my mom and dad ran out of money and put me up for adoption they took me out of that school. I was happy to go to the orphanage though I can't say I enjoyed the atmosphere there either. That was for a different reason though."

Grace's heart broke for her younger daughter. She hadn't had any idea that she had been bullied at her pervious school.

"Oh darling, is that why you've been so worried about meeting new people?" Grace said

"Yeah." Molly whispered.

Grace pulled Molly into her lap and rubbed her back. Oliver's hand joined soon after.

"Molly, you should have come to tell us sooner. We're always here to help you no matter what." Oliver said.

"Do you think the kids at school will actually like me?" Molly asked

"Yes, darling they will. You're a wonderful girl. You just have open yourself up to meeting new people and making new friends." Grace kissed her daughter's head.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy." Molly said.

"We love you too princess." Oliver said kissing her forehead gently.

Molly hopped down from her mother's lap and went off to her room to start her homework.

Grace had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Oliver. My heart is just broken for her. I can't believe she was bullied before she came to the orphanage."

Oliver pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her softly on the forehead. " I know sweetheart, but now that we know what's been bothering Molly perhaps we can meet with her teacher again and find out if there is a strategy we can come up with together to help her feel more comfortable around her classmates. It seems like they all want to be friends with her and include in things."

"I just want her to be happy Oliver."

"So do I darling, so do I."

"I love you." Grace whispered returning his kiss and placing hers on his cheek.

"I love you too." Oliver replied rubbing her back gently.


	11. Birthday Fun

**Birthday Fun**

**Family Chapter 12**

**So the girls night out birthday tradition is something new my mother just started this year with me and my sister. I thought that would be something neat to incorporate into the story. **

September passed by in a blur and soon it was the beginning of October. Grace was relieved because Annie and Molly both seemed really well adjusted to school and their new social situations. There had been some concern about Molly not making friends brought to Oliver's & Grace's attention but that issue was quickly improved upon once Molly told her parents about her past experience with being bullied. Oliver, Grace and Molly's teachers Mrs. Richardson all made sure Molly had a safe and happy 6th grade experience.

Soon Grace found herself starting to plan Annie's 15th birthday party. She couldn't believe that in a year's time her oldest daughter would be old enough to drive. Grace had promised Annie that she and Mrs. Pugh would do something special with her for her birthday but she also wanted to plan a party with all her cousins and friends from school and the orphanage.

One early October day after school Grace called her older daughter out to the terrace to discuss birthday plans with her.

"Annie, sweetheart what do you want to do for your birthday?"

Well you and Grandma Helen did promise me a special girls night out… do you think we could go out to dinner in Queens and maybe invite Isabella to come with us?"

Grace smiled. "Of course darling. I'll call your Uncle Gene and see if she's available next Friday night."

Annie grinned "Great. I really like this idea of a girls night. I think it's a tradition we should do every year… for all of our birthdays.. yours mine and Molly's."

Grace gave her daughter a squeeze. "Good idea love."

"Next Saturday when we have my friends over can I please have them sleep over and we can watch Halloween movies?"

"I don't see why not. That sounds like a fun idea. Are you going to have a costume party too?"

"Nah, we have enough dressing up going on at school this week with all the themes for spirit week."

Annie had her Halloween movie sleep over the weekend before her birthday on Saturday October 21st. 20 girls in all between her cousins Margaret and Isabella, her friends from school and her friends from the orphanage. The girls stayed up til 2:30 in the morning talking and telling scary stories. Annie felt bad she couldn't include Molly in the sleepover but she'd likely get nightmares. They slept in until about 9:15 and Mrs. Pugh made scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast. After breakfast Grace took the girls apple picking. Parents arrived to pick their children up around 3:30pm.

That night Grace came in to kiss Annie good night as she always did.

"Did you fun with your friends and cousins sweetheart?"

Annie nodded. "Yes, Mom I sure did. Thank you so much for letting me have so many people sleep over and for taking us apple picking."

"You're welcome darling. Can't wait for our girls night out on your birthday."

Annie grinned up at her mother. "Neither can I! I love you Mom."

Grace kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I love you too darling, beyond words."

On Friday, Annie was anxious for school to be over. She couldn't wait to go out for dinner with her mom, grandmother and cousin Isabella for her birthday.

Annie got home from school, bypassing her after school snack so she could start her homework right away and get most of it done before going out for dinner. The dinner reservations were at 6 but since they had to pick up Isabella on the way they had to leave by at least 5:20. Annie got in the shower at 4:00 and picked out her favorite blue dress to wear for dinner. By 5:15 Mrs. Pugh, Grace and Annie were piled into the Duisenberg for a short car trip to Queens.

Annie skipped up the stairs of aunt and uncle's house to ring the bell. Her Aunt Anne answered the door.

"Hi Aunt Anne, is Bella ready for dinner?"

"Yes, Annie. She'll be right down. Why don't you come in for a second?"

"Okay."

Bella did not take too long to get downstairs. "Hi Annie. Thanks for inviting me to your birthday dinner." She hugged her cousin tightly.

"You're welcome. Come on, Mom and Grandma Helen are waiting in the car."

Anne hugged her daughter and her niece. "Have a great time girls. Happy Birthday Annie."

"Thanks Aunt Anne." Annie grabbed Bella's hand and they walked out the door together to the car.

Grace was happy to see her niece. "Hi Isabella, sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm good Aunt Grace. Thanks so much for inviting me to dinner for Annie's birthday."

"You're welcome. We're going to have a wonderful time tonight."

The group of four arrived at the restaurant which was a Thai restaurant in the upper middle section of Queens. Thai was Annie's second favorite food besides Italian.

As they were eating their appetizers Grace looked at her niece. " How is school going Isabella?"

"Fine Aunt Grace. I really like all my classes especially social studies. I'm on debate team and on the swim team."

"That's great."

"How does Molly like 6th grade?" Isabella asked.

Grace smiled. "She had a rough adjustment to the middle school but she's doing better now. You'll have to come over for a sleepover soon so you can find out how she likes her classes."

"Sure Aunt Grace…. Maybe I can come over closer to her birthday and we can have a sleepover."

Annie smiled. "Yeah, you me Margaret and Molly should all have a sleepover in a couple weeks. Our cousin Kathryn is coming to visit from Chicago. We'll all have a swell time."

Grace couldn't be happier that Annie and Molly got along so well with all their cousins. She could tell many happy memories would surround them in the years ahead.

After they dropped Isabella at home and were headed back to the mansion Mrs. Pugh put her arms around Grace and Annie pulling them into a hug.

"You girls mean everything to me. I love you very much."

"We love you too Mama." Grace said kissing her surrogate mother on the cheek.

When the three women arrived home Oliver and Molly were waiting for them with a cake for Annie and presents.

"Mama, are you taking me out to dinner for my birthday?" Molly asked.

Grace scooped her youngest daughter up and ruffled her hair. "Yes, baby. You get to pick the restaurant."

Molly nuzzled in to her mother's neck.

Later that night after all the celebrating had worn down Grace came into Annie's room to tuck her into bed.

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

Annie nodded. "Yes! I sure did. Thanks to you and Grandma Helen so much for a wonderful celebration. Isabella told me on the way home that she had a great time too."

"We'll definitely be making this a tradition!" Grace smiled at her daughter.

"I love you and Grandma Helen and Daddy and Molly so much Mom."

"We all love you too my beautiful angel. You're such a special part of our lives."

Grace bent down and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Good night Mom."

"Good night Annie."

Annie was already planning what kind of fun excursion they could take Molly on for her birthday which was on November 23rd. Since that was two days before Thanksgiving it would be perfect timing. Her cousin Kathryn would be flying in from Chicago that day at some point in the early afternoon then Isabella and Margaret would be coming over too. It would be one giant sleep over. The day after Halloween Annie asked to talk with mother privately.

"I know our new tradition involves letting us choose what we want to do for our birthday but I wanted to plan something special for Molly."

Grace grinned. "You're such a thoughtful big sister Annie. What did you have in mind?"

"Do you know when Aunt Jenn Kathryn and Jacob are flying in from Chicago?"

"They're arriving at around 1:45 on the 23rd why?"

"Perfect. I didn't want my plans to interfere with the holiday."

Grace loved the fact that Annie was planning something for her sister for her birthday. "What did you have in mind sweetheart?"

"Well, I wanted to have Isabella and Margaret over for a sleep over and we could all watch movies. Molly could pick whatever movies she wants to watch since it's her birthday. I think that would be so much fun since we haven't seen all three of them since the summer."

Grace smiled. "Were you planning to tell Molly about this or to surprise her?"

"I actually wanted to surprise her. Do you think it might be a better idea to tell her?"

Grace hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm sure that she'd be delighted so I'd say surprising her would be a good idea."

"Can we decorate the movie room for her?"

"I don't see why not. I can take you to the party supply store after school on the 20th how does that sound?"

"Super! Thanks Mom."

To set her plan in motion Annie first needed to call Margaret and Isabella to see if they were able to come over to sleepover two days before Thanksgiving. She called both of her cousins and told her plan and they agreed. She arranged with her aunts to have Isabella and Margaret be dropped off at 3:00 so that way all three of her cousins could help her decorate the movie room.

On the 23rd Annie was anxious for Jen Kathryn and Jacob to arrive. Molly Grace and Annie piled into the Dusenberg around 1:15 to drive to the airport to pick them up.

As it turned out their flight arrived about 10 minutes earlier than expected.

"Jenn! Kathryn! Jacob! Over here!" Grace called.

Grace embraced her sister, niece and nephew and then the three took turns hugging Annie and Molly. The group headed to the baggage claim. Grace saw Annie lean over and whisper in Kathryn's ear. Grace smiled knowing it was something related to the surprise they were planning for Molly's birthday. She knew her youngest daughter would be very pleased with what her older sister was planning for her.

Isabella and Margaret arrived at 3:00 on the nose and the four girls set to work immediately decorating the movie room. Mrs. Pugh was already busy cooking Molly's favorite dinner and dessert. Molly had absolutely no idea what her sister had planned for her. Annie had a feeling that Molly would love her surprise party.

Dinner started around 6:00. The cousins chatted and Grace asked her nieces how school was going. She was happy to hear that all three of them seemed to be having a good school year so far. After dinner was over Annie whispered something in Mrs. Pugh's ear. She nodded and gave Annie a squeeze.

Annie called over to her little sister. Her cousins joined her by the kitchen door.

"Molly, come here we have a surprise for you!"

Molly looked at her sister curiously. "Really a surprise… what is it?"

Grace grinned at her younger daughter. "Sweetheart if she told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Just follow your sister and cousins and you'll see."

The five girls walked down the long hallway to the movie room. Kathryn leading the way, followed by Isabella and Margaret. Annie followed behind them covering Molly's eyes.

"Annie, what are you doing? I can't see! " Molly said anxiously.

"I'll uncover your eyes when we get to the movie room." Annie said.

Once they got to the movie room Annie uncovered her sister's eyes.

Molly's mouth fell open in utter shock. The room was decorated with balloons, streamers and banner that said Happy 11th Birthday Molly."

"Annie, did you do this for me?" Molly asked looking at her sister.

"We all did." Annie said indicating her cousins were in on the plan too.

"Yeah Molly we wanted to do something special for you for your birthday." Isabella said.

Grace and Mrs. Pugh followed behind minutes later with the dessert and the plates, cups and lemonade. They put them on a table in the back of the movie room. After putting everything down Grace picked her younger daughter up.

"So what do you think of this party your sister planned for you?" Grace asked.

"Mommy, it's so great! But what are we going to do?"

Annie smiled at her sister. "After we have chocolate chip cookies and ice cream sundaes we're going to watch movies and you can pick whatever movies you want to watch."

"Wow, really? Thanks Annie what a fun party!"

Grace kissed her daughter's forehead. "Happy 11th Birthday baby girl. I love you so much."

Molly returned her mother's kiss. "I love you too Mommy. Let's eat dessert now!"

Grace and Mrs. Pugh left the girls alone after dessert to have a fun evening.

"Annie really is a wonderful girl." Mrs. Pugh remarked.

Grace nodded. "She truly is. She was so thoughtful to plan this party for Molly. I know Molly will have such a great time with all her cousins tonight."

"They have a wonderful mother you know." Mrs. Pugh rubbed Grace's back.

"I love you Mama."

Mrs. Pugh kissed the top of Grace's head. "I love you too, my beautiful Gracie Liz."

The 5 cousins had a wonderful sleepover that night and the night following. The morning of Thanksgiving Jenn and Grace were up early to help Mrs. Pugh with the dinner preperations. Gene, Anne and Eli and Jim Antoinette and Larry arrived around 12:30. Dinner was served at 1:45.

The Warbucks family certainly had a lot to be thankful for that Thanksgiving. Annie and Molly both for meeting their cousins and the memories they had made with them so far. Grace and Oliver for their wonderful family and how it grown over the past couple months and Helen for how close her and Grace had become and how close they'd forever stay. Grace was also thankful that both of her daughters were doing so well in school and that Molly had gotten over her shyness and had made a lot of friends.

Molly was also grateful for something else that Thanksgiving. The fact that she had such a great big sister who planned an amazing birthday party for her. She would remember her 11th birthday for many years to come.

**Original Characters**

Isabella and Eli Warbucks & Maragret and Larry Bennett Me

Jonathan and Patrick Warbucks Me They were mentioned briefly in this story but did not make any appearance. They will be in a future story.

Jenn Kathryn & Jacob Farrell Mandalicious.

I own **NO **characters from Annie. This was originally chapter 5 for Cousins. I have revised it and decided to use it for both stories. Thanks for reading and all the reviews for this story and please check out Cousins.


End file.
